<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Feather Dusters and No Dinners by K1mHeechu1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136544">Of Feather Dusters and No Dinners</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1'>K1mHeechu1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Best Friend Chanyeol - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Curse Breaking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Prince Byun Baekhyun, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Romance, Royal Guard Kyungsoo, Spells &amp; Enchantments, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun doesn't want to be dinner (or a feather duster), Junmyeon is madly in love, Chanyeol just wants to find a prince to kiss, and Kyungsoo just wants to go back in time and become an errand-boy.</p><p> </p><p>Or: The Swan Princess AU no one asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Feather Dusters and No Dinners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Blame a cleaning spree and lack of sleep for this thing.</p><p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1">Twitter</a> (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), <a href="https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/">Instagram</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1">CC</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ok, let's go over the whole thing again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go over to the clearing. I asked Junmyeon to meet me just before twilight. I'll make sure he follows me to the lake, and try to be in the water so that I can become me before he turns me into a feather pillow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then you kiss, break the spell and live happily ever after," Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes, wiggling a little to sit on the rock more comfortably. "And you both help me find a prince to kiss so that I can break my curse because not all of us were blessed with extremely vague magical stipulations."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry my spell asks for true love's kiss while yours asks for someone of royal blood, Yeollie," Baekhyun ruffled his feathers before nudging his beak against his friend's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, get going, you giant feather duster, we don't have all day and I have a mud mask waiting for me when you're back to being human." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun squawked and pushed Chanyeol into the lake.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remind me again why I'm here. You're supposed to meet up with your loverboy, not me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're the bestest friend to ever exist," Junmyeon stated, going back to pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm sitting here in your stupidly uncomfortable clothes while you wear my nice, soft clothes, because Mr I'm-too-much-of-a-chicken-to-tell-the-guy-I'm-head-over-heels-for-that-I'm-the-Crown-Prince wants to pass as a simple guard." Kyungsoo inspected his arrows, running his fingers over the feathers that decorated the ends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soo, you know you're more than a simple guard, you'r—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both froze when they heard a noise, turning to face the bushes that lined that clearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Kyungsoo asked. Junmyeon shushed him. "Oh. Look at that. Just a bird." Kyungsoo picked his bow up. "Hey, it looks plump, should I shoot it? We could have a nice dinner?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird squawked, sounding almost offended, or as offended as a bird can sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't." Junmyeon squinted his eyes. There was something familiar about the swan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bird squawked again, before turning around and... pointing a wing to the forest?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up with that thing? It's acting weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it wants us to follow it?" Junmyeon said, making Kyungsoo snort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're losing it. It's a bird!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, let's go, I want to see where it takes us."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"'Come with me, Kyungsoo, I need your help, Kyungsoo,'" he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes at Junmyeon as they followed the bird closely, "help, my ass. This is torture. I should've signed up as errand-boy instead of Head of the Royal Guard. I bet it would be more fun. PLUS I'd get tips."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kyungsoo I can hear you grumbling from over here." Junmyeon stepped over a branch, stopping as he saw the swan lower its body onto the lake surface. He looked around, taking notice of the old palace on the other side of the lake, barely visible as the night started to fall.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Moon's almost out!" Chanyeol announced as Baekhyun came closer to where he was. "Wait, you brought two humans?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, it's time!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun felt the electricity running up his body as the moon hit the lake and his feathers fell away to reveal his human form. Man, it was always the beak that hurt the most when transforming, wasn't it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy s— Baekhyun?" Baekhyun looked up to find Junmyeon running towards him, splashing water as he rushed into the lake to take Baekhyun in his arms. "Are you ok? What's going on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun stared into Junmyeon's eyes, before leaning in to kiss him. Junmyeon gasped in shock then kissed back.  Baekhyun felt something inside his chest swell before dissolving into nothingness, a mere tingle in Baekhyun's veins as it vanished. Baekhyun smiled so widely, he had to lean back and rest his forehead on Junmyeon's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. Long story, doesn't really matter anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiled at him, patting his hair down before leaning in to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy for you and all that, but... Can someone tell me why there's a frog jumping around me?" Kyungsoo's voice interrupted their moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god! Baekhyun, look at this, look at this!" Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he heard the deep voice coming from the animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, it's a talking frog!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at the clothes, Baekhyun! That's the Royal crest! Royal crest! You know what that means!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bit back a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my best friend, Chanyeol," he explained at the two bewildered men, "he was cursed to remain as a frog until he can find a prince to kiss him. He's excited because he saw the Royal crest in your friend's clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Junmyeon, better fess up or..." Kyungsoo tried to bat Chanyeol away as the other did his best to climb up to his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Junmyeon scratched his head, before smiling sheepishly. "Uhm, so... Kyungsoo's my best friend and the Head of the Royal Guard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Then why is he wearing a Prince's clothes?" Baekhyun cocked his head to the side confusedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because those are my clothes." Junmyeon rushed the words out before he could chicken out. Baekhyun's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HELL NO, THAT IS SO UNFAIR!" Chanyeol moaned in despair from where he was finally perched on Kyungsoo's shoulder, "Not only do you get a true love's kiss and break your own spell, but you also get the prince I NEED!? You need to share." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun gasped, hugging Junmyeon closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way, get your own prince, this one's mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(2 weeks later- Palace Gardens</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your curse, exactly, then?" Kyungsoo asked, handing Chanyeol another rock to make it skip on the pond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be a frog until I can get a kiss from someone of royal blood," Chanyeol explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Royal blood? That's it? No titles?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, only that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You DO know Junmyeon's my cousin, don't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol gaped at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’VE BEEN EATING BUGS FOR THE PAST TWO WEEKS ANd YOU SAID NOTHING??!!!? AAAAGH!!!!!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo could've never imagined Chanyeol would be such a handsome human.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things my beta suggested me to add, even tho I kept telling her I was over the word limit:</p><p> </p><p>"it's a bird. it could be OUR bird. like if we shot it. and roasted it. yum yum bird for dinner. and then we can use the feathers to make a lovely pillow. it could be SO GREAT.' then the prince can say 'will you stop that? come on, i want to see where it takes us. also, are you drooling?" ".....No." (he totally was)</p><p> </p><p>'if you really loved me as your best friend you would share him." "Bug off." "I eat bugs for breakfast and I'd rather not do that anymore so I will eat my breakfast bugs in bed with you if you do not-" Junmyeon wondered if perhaps he did not know what he was getting into.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>